Our Happy Ending?
by xIchigoRukiax
Summary: The winter war was over, where was the happy ending? Ichigo wanted their farewell to be mutual but things were not going to be simple. How did their future look like? More tears and more fights? It was not predictable, their happy ending that is...
1. Our Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga, nor am I in any ways related with the owner of BLEACH.

Things happened quickly. The surroundings shifted from winter to spring. The war left a scar in everyone's heart and now gazed on what was left of Karakura town.

"It's finally over" Rukia sighed. _No more fights, no more burdens. Back to normal._

But what was the definition of "normal" again? The fight had been going on for four years, though it felt like an eternity since someone had experience anything "normal" in their lives. Everyone had given their effort in protecting something or someone they wanted to protect, tossing away everything that was defined as "normal".

"This town has endured so much pain, and it will still need our protection from today", Toshiro calmly told Rukia while gazing towards the town. "Maybe it was not a happy ending for us Gotei 13, but your ending is determined on what you want to do onwards" he added and gave Rukia a warm glance. All the remaining Gotei captains stood not far from Rukia and Toshiro, with a look in their eyes. Not the look of victory, as their fellow shinigamis had fallen during the battle, nor was it the look of defeat as the town was protected and the enemy had vanished for forever.

"This mission is over. We will head back to Seretei" Yamamoto said as an order. Even the old man could not stand properly; neither did he request a helping hand from the other captains.

Byakuya glanced at his little sister, before turning his face to Ichigo. "Say your farewells" he stated firmly to Ichigo. Looking at him straight in the eyes, Ichigo didn't know what was worse. The wounds he substained from the battle or saying farewell. Byakuya did not need to explain to Ichigo, as Ichigo knew himself that Rukia no longer was needed in Karakura town.

"Rukia", Ichigo called out. _There is no excuse. I will not be the excuse either. Just let her go._

"Bakamono! Why are you not being healed by Orihime?" Rukia bluntly shouted back at him.

"I guess this is our farewell", Ichigo replied while looking straight into Rukia's eyes.

This caught Rukia by surprise. She tried to pull out a smile, but her eyes showed a different emotion. Their shadows came closer towards each other, Rukia now stood infront of the boy who was her companion for four years.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia screamed and kicked Ichigo down.

"I will escort you back to your room after Orihime has healed you. For now, do not talk about farewells", she said and helped Ichigo up.

Ichigo took her hand, which had gotten paler but still the warmth flowed into Ichigo's heart. Ready or not, he wanted Rukia to make her own decision as he will no longer be the excuse for her to stay in this town.

_I drove myself crazy thinking of the future without her hand_.


	2. The Night Of Farewell

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

The room suddenly felt a bit smaller than it was before. The desk stood close beside his bed and was a few feet away from the closet. The closet itself looked so small but it was still inhabited by a tiny person for four years.

Ichigo sat down on his bed and just stared out the window. The atmosphere tightened as Rukia came to sit beside him. Trying not to be emotional, Rukia opened her mouth.

"So, are you completely healed?" she asked and followed Ichigo's gaze out the window.

He did not reply her, but could see the reflection of her in the window. Silence fell upon them for two minutes before Ichigo decided to answer her question.

"Stop worrying about me, should we just get this over with?". _The longer you stay here, the more I want you to stay._

Rukia pushed her body closer and her face infront of his face. They stared at each other, only making Ichigo blush yet annoyed.

"Get over with what?" Rukia replied, still staring at Ichigo.

This just made Ichigo more annoyed. The fact that the woman did not understand what he was talking about, the fact that he hated farewells, especially with the person he did not want to say goodbye to. He was about the stand up when Rukia grabbed his arm and forcefully made him sit down again. This time, she looked at him in a different way. Looking into her eyes, Ichigo felt a different emotion coming out from her. He could not tell if this was because she was happy or sad.

"I get it. So this is farewell then?" Rukia turned her face away from him. _Avoiding it won't help us. Might was well get this over with like he said._

"It was an honor fighting with you Rukia and I hope you will be happy in Soul Society", Ichigo said as he gazed out the window again.

Silence again. Raindrops fell down the window. Rukia with her head down, tried not to cry. The war was over and she belonged in Soul Society.

"It may be an honor from your side, but for me…I was just happy", choking on her words. Rukia was still not looking at Ichigo, but he was now giving her his attention. "I won't say thank you, as if I forced you to join the battle. I won't say I was honored, as if you were a great shinigami captain. I won't say I hate you, as if you were my enemy. I won't have regrets, as you have given me unforgettable memories. I won't cry, because that will make you think it doesn't hurt that I have to leave." After saying all those words, Rukia trembled and gathered the courage face Ichigo again. Her eyes widened as she was met with warm lips wrapped around her own. Still shocked of her surroundings, Ichigo pulled her even closer to him. His hands were now around her waist and she did not pushed him away.

"I hate you for thinking this was easy from my point of view", Ichigo stated while still kissing her warm lips. _If I could have decided anything, I would have made you stay without a doubt._

The tension between them disappeared and everything seemed blurry. Rukia tried to catch her breath while Ichigo kept caressing her and kissing all of her body parts. Both of them not willing to stop…..both of them consumed with each other. Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes.

"I won't ask you to stay forever, but for tonight….." as his eyes saddened, his hand gently stroking her red cheeks.

"For tonight….", Rukia replied while reaching out her hand to Ichigo. He took her hand and kissed it.

The night would stand still for them, but the sun would eventually come up again. For now, they let their emotions out and deal with whatever tomorrow had in plan for them.

_Slowly, I took her soul that night and she took mine._


	3. Future

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed. Morning had come and the sun was shining through his window. He knew but still wanted to confirm. Slowly, he turned over to the side and was not surprised at all. He reached out to the pillow, imagining how Rukia looked like when she was sleeping through the night. Now, all he could see was an empty pillow. There were traces of someone who used to lay there.

Not wanting to, Ichigo still got out of his bed. He opened the window and took one breath. Spring has finally come but the cold air was still breezing through.

"DAMMIT!" he shouted to himself. _You left without giving a proper goodbye._

"NEEE-SAAAN!", a scream was heard as the closet opened itself.

Kon flew out and was caught by Ichigo. He looked around and asked where his beloved Rukia was. Ichigo answered by squishing Kon's head and throwing him out the window. "If she was still here, you would have not seen me alone", Ichigo mumbled.

Heading down the stairs, Ichigo could hear his sisters talking. "Isn't that idiot awake yet", Karin asked while chewing down her breakfast. "Let him be, he is probably tired", Yuzu replied and poured the tea into her cup. Not wanting the girls to ask so many questions, Ichigo put on his shoes, took his coat and scarf and headed out the door quietly. Outside, he stood looking up to his window. Memories of yesterday and how the times were spent in that room flowed through his veins.

"Why looking so stupid son?" Isshin asked and jumped out from the bushes.

"WHAT HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE?" Ichigo shouted, pointing at his father.

Father and son now stood staring at each other. Ichigo giving out a this-is-a-bad-time-so-shut-the-hell-up attitude towards his father. Isshin put his hand through his hair and looked oblivious. "Sometimes things happen for a reason, son. Do not ponder about the past, just concentrate on your future instead", turning his face away and looked up to the sky. Not wanting to listen more of his father's so called wisdom words, Ichigo just walked away.

"I had my future but she decided leave", Ichigo said to himself with a low voice. But his father heard every word.

"If your future left, then that wasn't your real future", Isshin replied and entered the house.

Struck by the words of his father, Ichigo walked around until he reached a park. He sat down in one of the benches, emotionless. He dug his head into his scarf, which still had Rukia's scent lingering. _Change the future huh? Easier said than done. _He pulled his hair with both of his hands and just wanted to scream. Scream until that person heard him.

"Finally lost your mind, huh?" a voice asked him.

Ichigo just stared at the shadow standing infront of him. "Surpised that you yourself is still sane after all that has happened", he replied and gazed up. Ishida straightened his glasses and took a seat next to Ichigo.

"I was insane but now I find myself more sane that I have ever been in my life", Ishida talking while taking out a drink from his plastic bag. He handed it out to Ichigo and he took it, saying his thanks. Ishida wanted to say something but just leaned back, and drank his drink quietly.

"What are your plans now Ishida?" Ichigo finally breaking the silence.

Ishida took the last sip from his drink and threw it in the trashcan next to him. "Did you see me throw that can into the trash? That was my past. Even though I have decided to throw it away, it will still be tattooed in brain. The memories will still be there for me to remember whenever I feel like it" he explained as he stood up. Now pointing at Ichigo, with a serious face. "What about you, you ignorant bastard? Do you really think that moping around will do you any good? If anyone wants to look for you, they can just follow the gray clouds that you have been dragging around town!".

"Throw away, huh?" Ichigo stood up and aimed the can for the trash. _Will I be able to let go of the past?_

Ichigo threw the can towards the trash but to his surprise, he missed. Ishida picked up the can and threw it for him. "Do not copy my way idiot!" he sighed. "No one has the right to ask you to throw away your past unless that is something you yourself are willing to do." Ishida made one thing clear to Ichigo. "You build your own future. If something or someone is standing infront of you, then no matter what kind of people, laws, obligations and societies are in your surroundings. If you want it, then you fight for it!" While waving right his hand to Ichigo, Ishida walks away.

Walking back to his house, Ichigo still cant forget the words Ishida blurted out to him.

_You build your own future._

Ichigo took his hands out from his pockets. "YOSH!" he voiced out loud and showed a thumb up. He started running, with an open mind about what kind of future he was now going to build.

_I woke up with nothing. Again, I will wake up tomorrow. This time with everything._


	4. Rain

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Thud. "What the hell?" agitated from before, Ichigo picked up the box that fell down. He was in no mood today as he has been packing the whole day. Curious, he wanted to open the box. He could not remember seeing this box anywhere, but it was oddly hidden in the closet. When opening, his eyes widened. There it was, infront him were all the drawings Rukia had left behind. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to touch them, but his hand automatically started going through the box. One by one, he looked at the drawings. After finishing, he put all of them back in box and carried it out.

"Are you done packing", his father asked, with a smoke in his hand.

"Yeah, almost done. Just have to throw the trash I don't need", Ichigo replied and stepped outside. He put the box near the trash and stared at it. _No regrets._ Suddenly rain came pouring down. Still, Ichigo kept staring at the box, now getting all wet from the rain. _Goodbye. _Filled with different emotions, he walked away and went inside the house.

"Ichi-niisan", Yuzu called out from the kitchen. Ichigo entered the kitchen with a surprised face. The dinner table was filled with all his favorite foods and every one of them smelled really good. He glanced at Yuzu, who had band-aids plastered in five of her fingers. "I tried my best, I hope you will like it", she said while slightly laughing. "Idiot, why are you still standing there? You know people are starving, right?", Karin stated as she was sending a sit-down-and-eat-or-I-will-kill-you glare towards Ichigo.

"Thank you Yuzu" Ichigo praised her sister and sat down. _Really, thank you for your support._

They had their dinner like usual. Isshin talked nonsense as Ichigo would now and then punch him in the face, while Karin would just ignore him coldly and Yuzu frantically trying to calm everyone down.

"Are you sure about this, son?" now alone in the kitchen with Ichigo and the girls were in their bedrooms.

"It's only one hour away with car" Ichigo took a sip from his tea. _Nothing is sure unless you try._

Isshin could not help but be concerned about his son. It was not long ago he made this decision which involved studying medicine and moving out from home. "I just want to make sure you made this decision with a peace of mind and not because….", he stopped. Ichigo looked at his father for a second before focusing on his teacup again. "Just don't cry during rainy days", Isshin continued, showing a smirk. He stood up and walked to his son's side. Gently he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Make sure to give me a grandchild soon", Isshin expressed his feelings while looking at Ichigo with puppy eyes. From the hallway, one could hear the loud commotion coming from the kitchen.

Ichigo now back in his room, looked around to see if he had forgotten anything. It was weird for him to see his room completely empty. The wall was naked, the desk and the closet cleaned out. _Finally I understood how it felt like having the past tattooed in your brain. _He slowly walked towards his bed and sat down. His hands covered his face as his head looked down at the floor. It just hit him now, that he was taking one step into the future he was going to build for himself. _And yet I am still missing someone. _He laid down and was now looking at the ceiling. He could hear the rain pouring down. His arm reached out towards the ceiling, as if he was seeing someone in front of him.

"Don't cry…." Ichigo slowly pulling back his arm and rested it over his eyes.

The rainy days were now rainy again. For him, the rain stopped when that person was around. Now that Ichigo found himself being alone again, the rain had come back.

_Water came unexpectedly and it would not stop. My body wanted it to stop, but my heart wanted to let it out for some reason._

Early in the morning, everyone woke up to find Ichigo already gone. In the kitchen, Yuzu was crying on her father's shoulder. Karin on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, trying not to fall asleep again.

"I'll see you later!" a note that Ichigo had left on the kitchen table.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

"Ichigo!" the teacher screamed and threw the chalk at him.

_Spring turned into autumn._

"Sorry Sensei~" Ichigo bowed his head down then stared out the window.

_Who would have thought Med-school would be boring sometimes?_

The class was over and Ichigo was the first person to leave the class room. Pacing towards his part time job at the clinic, he kept looking at his watch. He started getting more agitated but at the same nervous as well. He arrived at the clinic and there was a long queue of people who wanted to get treated. "This is going to be a long night" Ichigo sighed before rushing towards the locker room to get changed.

Ichigo was in one of the rooms helping a little boy treat the wound he got after palying recklessly at the park. "Ouch!" the little boy shrugged. "That's what you get when you are not careful" Ichigo replied before putting a plaster on the boy's elbow. The boy jump down from the bed and looked at Ichigo, wanted to ask something. "Why did you decide to become a doctor?", the boy asked. Scratching his head, Ichigo just laughed. _That's because this way, I can help people who gets hurt. _But before Ichigo could answer him, the little boy was already running out the door towards his mother. After cleaning up, Ichigo stared at the clock and he got more nervous. "Better get change and make the appointment" he mumbled and was heading out the room when all of a sudden his mobile rang.

"Yuzu is hurt!" the other end of the line said. "Click!" The line was cut off and left Ichigo with a puzzled face. _That sounded like Karin. It had to be Karin!_

Ichigo ran out of the hospital in a rush, not realizing that someone was waiting for him outside the main entrance. His mind filled with different conclusions as to why Karin had made that call. Ichigo kept running until he was out of breath. He reached the train station and took the express train towards Karakura. When getting off the train, he continued running until he reached his house. He noticed that the lights were turned off and opened the door. Complete silence. "Yuzu, Karin, Dad!". No one answered him. This made him even more worried, as he yet had no clue what was going on. Ichigo ran upstairs and saw that the only light that was turned on, was coming from his own bedroom. Uneasy of what he might find there, he slowly walked towards his door and turned the doorknob. Due to walking in the dark, the light captivated his eyes when he entered the room. After his vision cleared, he turned to where his desk was.

"You are…" Ichigo almost losing his breath. Right before him was a tiny person with black hair, wearing casual clothes and was writing something on a paper. Ichigo took a few steps back, now leaning against the wall. He put his hand over his eyes and was in complete loss. At that moment, not a single word was able to come out from his mouth. The person was still sitting down, not turning around to face Ichigo. The sound of the pen drawing stopped. Now there was only silence in the room.

"How have you been, Ichigo?" the person asked, still not turning around.

How was Ichigo suppose to respond to that question? He clinched his other hand, anger was filling up his body. Was it really because he was angry or because the emotions that ran through his veins, were too much for him to handle? The thoughts he had in his brain, turned to uncountable questions. Questions he wanted to ask, needed to ask.

"You should stop worrying about me, Rukia", he replied and was now looking at her back.

It seemed like she hadn't changed at all, still tiny and were hair was still the same. It was a bit surprising he did not see her wearing the shinigami uniform, that's what she usually wore when came flying through his window. Ichigo stared at the window, but it was locked.

"Your family welcomed me as if I was not gone at all", she said. Making Ichigo wonder if she came through the front door this time. "I was about to leave you a note before going back, but I guess someone told you something that made you hurry home", she added and slightly turned her head towards the window. Ichigo could now see half of her face, but noticed that her eye was neither showing happiness or sadness. _Why did she come now? Did something happened? _Ichigo was now sitting at the far end of the bed, not looking at Rukia but rather at the floor.

"Why did you come back?" he asked with his head down. _I was doing fine until you showed up. I was building my future and…_

Rukia turned her face and was now looking down at the paper. "I guess this was a bad time. I'll leave and this will be the last time we see each other", she replied. Hearing her answer, Ichigo just wanted to scream. Scream at her and tell her how he really felt.

"Why would you come here to tell me that? You could have NOT come here at all! You could have just stayed there in Soul Society and not worry about me! I'm doing just fine, I'm doing what I want and I'm working hard for my future!" Ichigo stood up and took one deep breath. _Just say it and everything will be over. _"Go back to Soul Society and live a happy life as I will be doing from now on", he continued before walking towards the door.

"I-c-h-i-g-o", Rukia said with a low tone.

She carefully stood up from the chair and was now facing Ichigo. "I did not say goodbye because I wanted a reason to come back here. You must have thought the worse of me leaving you that day, but after spending a night with you and finding out how you really felt for me, I was ready to abandon everything…..for you!". Her eyes became teary as she continued. "But I can see now, that you have moved on. I will be going back and will not interfere with your life anymore. Be happy Ichigo. Goodbye."

"R-u-k-i-a!" Ichigo with an utterly expression on his face.

Looking at Rukia closely, he could see that she has changed. The changes was so much that Ichigo couldn't even express what was going through his mind right now.

_There you were. Ready to change my life again, but this time not as a shinigami substitute but…_


	6. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Rain was pouring down in Karakura town again. Focusing on the Kurosaki house, Ichigo and Rukia stood two feet away from each other, just looking at each other. None of them showing any emotions, at least not anything visible the other person could see. Ichigo still shocked at who he was looking at. For now, he did not regret rushing over to this house.

_I hate this silence. I have to say something, but what if the words came out wrong?_

"Tell me that is mine, Rukia?" a very dumbfounded Ichigo asked. _Please._

Rukia took a few steps closer to Ichigo. A smirk was shown and a few seconds later, Ichigo was knocked down. "Yeah, I just slept randomly with guys after being with you!" an angry Rukia replied while still clinching her fist. Ichigo looked up at the woman, staring at the area that had changed since the last time he saw her. _I'm not dreaming. Looking even closer now, I can see it. _He stood up and surprisingly embraced Rukia, which she was not expecting. In return, she put her arms around him, embracing him back but harder. Her teary eyes were now shedding a lot of water.

"No matter what, I will be here" Ichigo calmly told her before kissing her forehead. He looked deep into her eyes and continued. "I'm glad you came back. This time I won't let you leave me again, I'll spend my last breath keeping you by my side." Rukia, filled with so much emotions, just showed him a sincere smile.

_I will protect our family no matter what. _

Suddenly, noises of people running up the stairs were heard.

"R-U-K-I-A!" Isshin shouted, running into the room and giving her a warm hug. The girls followed soon after. "So, you knocked her up", the words came from Karin's mouth. Ichigo stared at the girls, standing near the door. "Congratulations Ichi-niisan" Yuzu said while clapping her hands. _They knew. What! They knew?_

"Don't look so stupid Ichigo" his father mouthed. I had the same expression as you did when I opened the door and there she was. Her tummy showing, not because she had gotten fatter, but because she was expecting. "You better become a man about this, son" his father continued and turned his face towards Rukia. "And you, know that you are more than welcome in this family. You have made me the happiest man since I married their mother". Isshin gently patted her head before heading out the room.

"I have to make a celebration dinner" Yuzu declared and showing a thumb up. "Great, we will have a little bakamono running around this house soon" Karin sighed. She turned to Ichigo and with a smile "Congrats!".

Rukia and Ichigo were alone in the room again. He led her to the bed, so they could sit down. With all the commontion gone, Ichigo was now in a peaceful thought. He gently stroke Rukia's tummy. It was not due for another 3 months, but he felt the kicking and moving. He could not help but smile and being astonished every time it moved. "Why did you wait until now to come back" Ichigo asked, still stroking her tummy. "When I first found out, I did want to come back right away. But Nii-san wanted me to take test and make sure that every was fine at least the first two trimesters. And when there were no complications, I came to see you. Six months went by very fast" Rukia replied and stroked her tummy along with Ichigo's hand.

"Six months were absolute hell for me" a saddened Ichigo informed. "Though I strived for my future, I was falling down in a deep hole without end. I was almost ready to move on, I even….." Ichigo stopped. He frowned and covered his face with his hands. He had forgotten something on his way here. "Rukia, join my family in the kitchen. I have to go somewhere" he said and paced towards the door. He stopped to turn around, looking at Rukia. "Don't worry, I will be back", sending her a smile. "I'm not worried" Rukia said in return.

Rushing back to the clinic, the rain kept pouring down. _It has been two hours, she cant possibly still be there? _But she was, still standing in the same spot where she watched Ichigo run off in a hurry. Outside the main entrance, Orihime waited. Ichigo ran up to her, all wet.

"You're late" she mumbled and straightened her scarf.

Now sitting in a café, Orihime slowly sipped from her teacup. Ichigo still not sure what to say, or even how he was going to explain things to her. He put down his teacup and looked at her with a sincere face.

"I'm sorry Inoue" he nervously voiced out. "This can't work out, as I have received some news when I had to rush home before meeting up with you". Orihime looked out the window, watching the cars drive by and people walking annoyingly with their umbrellas.

"Rukia is back isn't she?" she asked and faced Ichigo. Her eyes glanced at his, maybe hoping she was not right.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ichigo asked, curious about her ways of knowing it.

Orihime gave a slight laugh. "You haven't changed at all, Kurosaki-kun" she replied and taking another sip from her teacup. "Every time Rukia is around, you tend to show a difference aura of yourself. Like now, your eyes are different from how they used to be six months ago. I am glad you are back to normal again, I thought I maybe had to clean up the pieces" she added and gave her head a little nudge. _Inoue…_

"Don't let go of her again, Kurosaki-kun" she stood up and took her umbrella. "She is your true happiness, make sure no one has to pick up the pieces again" she waved at him, trying to put up a smile. For Orihime, the rain just kept pouring down the whole night.

Back at Kurosaki house, Rukia was waiting outside with an umbrella. From a distance she could see someone walking in the rain. She walked to meet up with him, sheltering him from the rain. Ichigo took the umbrella and bowed down to her level.

"Why are you using an umbrella? The rain has stopped already", he said with a smirk and gave her a passionate kiss. In return, Rukia punched him in the face. "I'm pregnant you idiot! You want me to get sick?" she shouted, her fist clinched together. With the umbrella covering her from the rain, she walked back towards the house. Ichigo quickly followed her, taking hold of the umbrella and his other hand around Rukia's waist. They smiled at each other, no need for other words.

_For him, the rain did really stop. It stopped the minute he saw her in his room again._

Thanks for reading my story everyone ^^v I am moving to a new apartment on Thursday so I don't know if I will be able to continue with the story after that – depending when I get my internet up and running again T_T In the mean time, I will continue to update the story as much as possible (working on weekdays after all)


	7. Visit

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Ichigo woke up and wondered if everything was a dream, what had happened the day before. He turned to the side and found Rukia soundly asleep. For the first time, he looked forward to getting out of bed. They stayed so late that they had no choice but to sleep over, which he hadn't done once since moving out. He heard voices downstairs, the others were already awake. Rukia made a sound, and then rubbed her eyes. She woke up to find Ichigo staring at her. "Good morning" he greeted and gave her hand a kiss. "Shut up" was her response. _How I missed her cruelty towards me. _"I'm hungry, the baby is hungry" she uttered before carefully rising up. Ichigo got out of bed and took her hand, escorting her downstairs to the kitchen. They were greeted cheerfully by the others. "My beloved daughter in law" Isshin cried out and was going for a hug, when Ichigo kicked him away. "That was mean, son".

During breakfast, everyone could not help but smile. "Have you packed Rukia? We have to go to my apartment before I have to go to work", Ichigo asked and chewed down his egg. "Who said I will be moving into your shabby place?" Rukia flatly declined his suggestion. Ichigo almost spit out his food when he heard her reply."Son, she will be staying here until she gives birth. It will be easier as my clinic is here and I can look after her while you are at school and at work", his father interfered. "Besides, I want to go visit Urahara and Yoruichi as well", Rukia added. This was a conversation he could not win and had no choice but go with the flow.

Standing in the hallway, Rukia was getting ready to go out. She had troubles putting on her shoes, when Ichigo suddenly bent down and helped her out. "What would you have done without me?" he asked while putting on her shoes. "Bite me!" Rukia retaliated, giving out a sigh. Ichigo stood up, took out his scarf and gently wrapped it around Rukia's neck. "I think I might have already done that" Ichigo showing a smirk. They walked out hand in hand, as the others waved at them.

"Don't be outside for so long, come home before the sun sets" Ichigo ordered Rukia. He took his arms around her waist and gave her a sweet kiss, first in her forehead then on her lips. "Bakamono! I don't need you to worry about me. Just don't flunk at school so you can earn money for us" Rukia blushed as the words came out. "I know" Ichigo replied and winked. He waved at her before going towards the train station and she headed in the opposite direction.

The day had gone by so fast, but for Ichigo it seemed slow. He was constantly looking at his watch, which made the doctors and nurses curious. "Kurosaki-kun, are you in a hurry", one of the nurses asked him. Ichigo was caught off guard, then just laughed as a reply. _Should I tell them my girlfriend is pregnant, but it's not the same girl they have seen me with? I think I'll just not tell them. _When his shift was over, Ichigo ran out of the clinic to catch the first train to Karakura town.

Exhausted, Ichigo opened the door. He was met by his father running towards him. "My s-o-n!". Ichigo slapped him with his bag, finding his father so annoying this late in the evening. He asked if Rukia had come home but Isshin informed him that she hasn't yet. Agitated, Ichigo put his shoes back on and headed out. He tried calling Rukia, but no answer. Ichigo started running towards Urahara's place.

At Urahara's place, Rukia was enjoying her tea. Kon relaxing his head on her lap. "Nee-saan is back" Kon cried. She smiled and turned to face Urahara. "Hasn't he been bothering you all this time?" she asked. Kon felt betrayed by her words. Urahara just laughed. "I've enjoyed his company, he has been living here since Ichigo moved out." Suddenly, Ichigo's voice could be heard outside. "Rukia!" he shouted before entering the room. "Shut up! Don't go shouting whenever you please" she bluntly stated and ordered him to sit his ass down.

"I told you to come home before the sun sets" Ichigo mumbled, looking very annoyed.

Urahara stared at both of them, still shocked that these two were going to be parents soon. "Congrats!" he greeted Ichigo. A bit embarrassed, Ichigo humbly said his thanks. All three, with Kon sleeping at Rukia's lap, spent the next thirty minutes talking and remembering the past. On their way out, Uruhara put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, with an uneasy feeling coming from his eyes. "Take good care of her during her pregnancy. Always be on alert" he informed Ichigo before waving goodbye.

While walking home, Ichigo could not forget Urahara's words. Rukia looked at Ichigo, noticing he was worried about something. "What is your brain thinking of now?" she gave him a nudge. He showed her a serious look, before asking. "Are you hiding anything from me, about this pregnancy?". Rukia's eyes widened, a question she did not expect. She squeezed his hand. "All I know is that the baby is healthy. Your father has insured me this." She pointed her finger at Ichigo's head. "Don't let that puny brain of yours imagine something else", she added and rest her head on his chest.

When they entered the house, Isshin came running again. This time Ichigo kicked him down. "Don't scare your grandchild, idiot!". Ichigo helped Rukia take off her coat and shoes, before heading into the living room. Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the couch, reading something. "What do think of Haru as a name for my niece or nephew, Ichi-niisan?" Yuzu joyfully reading through the name book. Ichigo looked at Rukia and uttered the words "this is going to be a looooong night". Rukia just smiled.

_The words gave me a scare. The feeling did not go away._


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

**ICHIRUKI FORUM NOW OPEN: **h t t p : / / s 1 5 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m / I c h i g o _ R u k i a _ F o r u m / i n d e x . p h p

After moving back to the house, Ichigo had to commute every day to school and work with the train. He and Rukia agreed that there was no point keeping the apartment, as she would live in the Kurosaki house until she gave birth. And of course, Rukia made it perfectly clear that after he graduated, he would work at the hospital here in Karakura town instead.

Ichigo entered the bedroom to find Rukia getting dressed. He could not remember her telling him that she was going out today. Her tummy had grown bigger and it was not easy for her to move around anymore. He would feel uneasy every time she went out that door, concerned that something might happen to her while he was at school or work. Ichigo put down his towel and gave Rukia a hand with her clothing.

"You did not tell me you were going out?" he asked and carefully put on her sweater.

Rukia turned to face him. "This wasn't planned either. I have to meet someone today." While saying out those words, she could not help but feel uncomfortable. Ichigo leaned his forehead against hers, giving out a sigh.

"Just promise me you'll come home earlier this time?" he said, looking at her with a serious face.

"I will" she replied and gave him a light kiss on his nose.

Heading out the door, Ichigo glanced at her one last time. "If I get off early from work, I'll call you so I can pick you up, that's if you are still not home". He waved at her, leaving with a smile.

Rukia got on a train and headed to where she was going to meet the person. As she was sitting down, looking out the window, she started remembering the past. They had their ups and downs, but Rukia had no intention in hurting this person from the beginning. When people change, their feelings change as well. "But who would have thought I was one of them?" she mumbled to herself. The child gave a sudden kick. Rukia stroke her tummy, smiling. "Mommy is ok" she whispered.

The train stopped and Rukia got off. Her back was killing her and it was exhausting for her to walk up the stairs several times. She started walking and stopped when she reached the café. She took one deep breath and opened the door. Nervous, she looked around for the person and noticed where the person was sitting. Rukia walked up to the person and greeted her. "Orihime, nice seeing you again. It has been a while."

Orihime put down her teacup. Her eyes widened as the shock was not expected. She stared at Rukia closely and noticed her growing tummy. "I see" she thought to herself. Rukia took the seat in front, facing her. Orihime was shivering for a minute before taking control of her own body. Her face was not happy nor did she look sad. Rukia asked a waiter to get her a glass of water and a cup of tea. Focused on Orihime now, Rukia didn't know how to begin their conversation.

"Are you happy now?" Orihime asked out of the blue. Rukia's eyes saddened.

"Happy that you got pregnant and get to keep Kurosaki-kun?" she continued, not showing any emotion.

"You left him seven months ago and I had to be there and pick up the pieces!" she clinched her fists. Orihime was now trembling again, not because she was nervous, but because she was mad. Then her eyes got teary.

Rukia stared down at her tea, unable to look at Orihime in the eyes. "You might think of me as the worst person ever to set foot on this earth, but my main priority now is the child inside of me." She took one sip of her tea. "But as my friend, I have to make it clear to you. From the beginning, my intention was not to hurt you or anyone. Feelings changed and decisions were made. I still want my child to get to know the person who became my friend, no matter how much she was hurting." Rukia continued and was about to say more words when Orihime cut her off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE KUROSAKI-KUN AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted out, her eyes getting more forceful and her fists hit the table. The people inside the café stared at them, the waitresses as well. Rukia just smiled at them and bowed down her head several times.

"Why don't you just go die in some gutter!" Orihime couldn't believe she said those words. She put her hand on her chest, as if something was hurting her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Rukia now.

Rukia stood up from her seat, not looking at Orihime. "I will take your words and put them close to my heart. But for now, like I said earlier, my first priority is my child. Whatever you want to do from now on regarding our friendship, I will respect that. Until we meet again." Rukia bowed her head down and walked out the door. Leaving Orihime in tears, crying as much as she did when she lost her brother.

Walking towards the train station, her tummy started to ache. Out of breath, she paced to the nearest bench around. She hadn't experienced this kind of pain before, so she was not sure what to do. Just then, her phone started ringing. "H-e-l-l-o" she stuttered, trying not let the pain get to her.

"Rukia! What's wrong? Where are you?" Ichigo panicked.

This was not avoidable at all, Rukia was in pain and she had no strength going home by herself. After letting Ichigo know of her location, he came running.

"What's wrong?" he asked, barely able to speak after running all the way to where Rukia was located. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Rukia was squeezing his hand, showing him she was in great pain. After a minute, she calmed down. Her body stopped trembling.

"I'm fine now" she replied, insuring Ichigo she was not lying. The pain had gone away for some reason.

Ichigo helped her up, though he insisted that she go see the doctor. Stubborn as Rukia was, his offer was declined immediately. He took her hand and they walked towards the train station together. Due to the panic he was in, his boss had let him get off early from work. The train reached Karakura town and they got off. On their way to the house, Ichigo did not ask why she was there. He just held Rukia's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Rukia could read his body language, what he was feeling now.

"I met up with Orihime, that is why I was there" she finally uttered, then rested her head against his shoulder, while slowly walking. _She hates me but I hope she will forgive me some day._

Ichigo was satisfied with that answer and just nodded his head. He was not going to pry on their conversation. If she wanted to tell him one day, he would be there to listen. For now, he would lend her his shoulder as comfort.

_It scared me, seeing her in pain._


	9. Pain

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Saturday had come and Ichigo had a day off. He woke up to find Rukia gone, not by his side. He looked at the clock, it was 06.34 am. This was a bit too early for Rukia to be awake, which made him uneasy. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. There was no one in the kitchen, which made him more worried. He walked towards his father's clinic, where he heard voices. Ichigo opened the door and found Rukia sitting on the examination chair, while his father was checking her up.

"What's going on here?" he stuttered, looking more worried than he was earlier. His eyes focused on Rukia.

"Don't worry, she woke up with a bit of pain so she was concerned" his father replied instead.

Ichigo ran up to Rukia and immediately held her hand. She was trembling but her face looked calm. "We are running some test, in the mean she should avoid stress" Isshin explained further. "She will give birth in two months, we have to be careful." Ichigo sat down, only fearing the worst. _This can't be happening. She will be fine, I know she will._

"Any birth can sometimes be complicated, but rest assured, my grandson is very healthy" Isshin uttered.

"GRANDSON?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia with the most satisfied face ever.

Repeatedly, Ichigo kept saying the word "grandson" and couldn't be more happy. Annoyed over his behavior, Rukia hit him on the head. "Yes, you are expecting a son. Get over it already" Rukia frowned. Isshin turned to face his son, grabbing his hands. With watery eyes, they looked at each other and shared their happiness. Rukia stroked her tummy. "I hope you won't be as stupid as them" she whispered.

The couple decided to go for a walk, so that Rukia wouldn't be so agitated just staying inside the house. Fresh would do her good as well, so they agreed to go visit Urahara again. Rukia was not able to meet Yoruichi last time, so this time she hoped she would be there. On the other hand, Ichigo wanted to ask Urahara some questions regarding what he said to him last time. _Does he know anything about my son?_

When arriving at the house, Rukia was met by the over excited Kon, who could not stop crying. Tessai greeted them and invited the couple inn. In the hallway, Tessai asked Rukia if she would like to assist him in making her favorite tea. Rukia was happy enough to accept his request. Ichigo looked at Tessai, who just sent him a "make it quick" glare. Knowing that Tessai gave him some time to ask Urahare what he wanted, Ichigo entered the room. As usual, Urahara was sitting down with his tea on the table.

"What can I help you with Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked, looking at Ichigo with a serious face.

As a reply, Ichigo told him to shut up and tell him what Urahara knew about his son. "You knew something was going to happen and yet you failed to tell Rukia about this. Don't you care about her at all?" he asked and slammed his fist on the table.

"And what exactly do you want me to tell her when she already knows of her situation?" Urahara replied and took a sip from his tea.

Ichigo's eyes widened. That was not entirely the answer he was looking for, nor expected. He was now confused of what was going but got even more frustrated that Rukia would lie to him. He continuously played the sentence "_all I know is that the baby is healthy_" over and over again. Ichigo regretted not asking her more thorough about her pregnancy. _Did she really lie to me?_

Looking at Ichigo's reaction, Urahara could not avoid telling him the truth. He is the father of the child after all. If something were to happen and Urahara did not tell the truth, Ichigo would most likely kill him. So he decided to tell him what he knew.

"It's true that Rukia had to stay in Soul Society the first two trimesters, to make sure that carrying a child was actually possible for her. On her sixth month, she started developing stomach pains, which the doctors or scientists could not cure. When they stopped focusing on Rukia and rather on the child, they found something interesting. What you and Rukia conceived, is not an ordinary human being and I hope you are aware of that Ichigo?". Ichigo just looked puzzled, he couldn't completely understand what Urahara was saying. "Ichigo, you are a human who acted as a substitute shinigami but remember, the blood of a shinigami still runs through your veins because it's heritage. Then you have Rukia, a full shinigami with no relation to being a human at all. Her pregnancy should have never happened in the first place, but then again, you come from a family where this is actually possible. Consider yourself and your sisters as living proof of that."

"So what makes my son so different from us?" Ichigo finally understanding the situation.

"You yourself are different from your sisters. You are stronger than your father and your spiritual pressure is beyond the limit." Urahara replied, finishing his tea.

Ichigo could not help but feel that because of this pregnancy, Rukia's life might be in danger. He covered his face with his hands, now shivering with anger. If he lost Rukia now, his world would collapse. Darkness fell upon Ichigo as scary thoughts kept filling up his brain. _If something were to happen with Rukia, I will end up hating my own son!_

Urahara noticed the change in Ichigo, making him call out his name out loud. Ichigo returned to normal again, but still in agony after hearing something he did not want to hear. "This is exactly why Rukia probably avoided telling you. She knew this would shatter you completely and this is not what she wanted. She left Soul Society because Byakuya wanted her to get rid of the child; he was not willing to sacrifice her life. So I suggest you be strong about this and do not let Rukia know" Urahara explained further.

"Is there a way to save Rukia?" Ichigo frantically asking, searching for any kind of hope left.

Urahara could only look into his eyes with sadness. Ichigo knew then that nothing could be done. "Pray. Pray that your son will not unleash his full power when Rukia gives birth. If he does then you know the consequences for that." Ichigo wanted to cry, cry his heart out and curse the world for this cruelty. _Why cannot I have them both in my life? Why !_

There was a knock and the door slid open. Rukia entered with tea she had made. Ichigo gave her a hand to avoid carrying heavy trays. They were now sitting down, enjoying their tea. Rukia laughed along with Urahara while talking about the old days, and Ichigo just looked at her. _Please don't laugh happily like that. You are breaking my heart even more._

It became late and the couple headed home. Urahara looking at them as they walked away, could only hope for the best. When they arrived in front of their house, Ichigo stopped. Rukia stared at him, wondering what was on his mind. He had been quiet on their way home. Ichigo took her hand and kissed it. Rukia could not understand why he was acting weird, his face looked different and she couldn't describe the emotion coming from his eyes. Out of the blue, Ichigo went down on his knees.

_Alone I would face destruction,_

_Alone I would fall into darkness,_

_Alone I would face the unbearable,_

_Alone I would not known love._

_With you, I would be stronger,_

_With you, I would see the light,_

_With you, I would be capable,_

_With you, I am able to love._

"Rukia, will you marry me?" Ichigo proposed.

_Alone I cannot live. With you, I can._


	10. Side Story: Name

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

_What name should we pick? It should be something that our child will like, we want avoid hearing the child bitch about it later on when he/she grows up._

Ichigo felt as if his head was going to burst. Finding a name for his child was impossible. Not to mention having his father breathe behind his neck constantly, wanting to name his own grandchild. Rukia was open for anything, as long as the name didn't sound like a coward. Not that Ichigo should know which names sounded like a coward.

"Rukia, can you help out?" looking at her with a dumbfounded face. She was apparently too busy drawing something and did not hear him the first time. He shouted out her name again and in return, she threw at book at him. "Stop shouting bakamono!." Ichigo showed his puppy eyes and asked the same question again. "I'm already stuck with the child abusing me while being inside my stomach, you can't even find a freakin' name?" she lashed out at him. "You can only talk to me if the topic is NOT about a name!" then turned around to continue her drawing.

_That bitch is not helping at all. _Ichigo frowned and stuck his head under the pillow.

Downstairs, Isshin buried his head in a book which contained different baby names. There were so many names that it made him dizzy. "Who on earth would call their child Ponki? I think this was added only to make the parents laugh" he burst into laughter loudly. Karin just stared at her father, thinking fate had been cruel to her by giving him as her parent. She sighed then continued to watch the television. While Yuzu was not paying attention to her stupid father, as she was too busy preparing their dinner. Suddenly a scream was heard. "ICHIGO! Hikari will be name of my grandchild!." Footsteps came running down the stairs. With a mad face, Ichigo approached his father. He took the book away and slapped him with it. "Yuzu, let us know when dinner is ready" Ichigo glanced at his sister before leaving the room. Leaving Isshin to cry for himself.

In the bedroom, Ichigo was still troubled over the name issue. "Why is picking a name that hard?" he asked himself, browsing quickly through the pages of a book filled with baby names. He couldn't stop getting all annoyed, which agitated Rukia even more. Her vein popped out, listening to his complaint and make a fuss about a stupid name. She stood up, went over to where Ichigo was laying down and grabbed his collar. As if laser were coming out from her eyes, with an intense look, she started at Ichigo. "Just pick a name. One name that makes you feel like a proud father every time you call out to our child. I will be content with any name, as long as you fucking stop this madness!". With that, she ended her sentence by giving him a surprise passionate kiss on the lips, before going back to her seat.

_She really knows how to shut me up._

That night, neither Ichigo or his father came up with a name.

_I will know of a name the minute I hold my child. That's for sure!_

**NOTE: **I thought of this and I'm at work now. So this was only a side story that I wanted to share =)


	11. Visit Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

"No" Rukia bluntly replied, declining his proposal and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. This was not the answer he expected, he thought everything was going smoothly with them. Why did she turn down his proposal? Didn't she love him like he loved her? Didn't she see him as a man? More and more questions started to go through his head, which drove him utterly crazy.

"Ask me again when you really mean it and have thought about it carefully, what it means to marry someone and be in a marriage" Rukia explained, before entering the house. Leaving Ichigo with a confused face.

"Soooooooooon!" his father cried, running up to him. He wanted to give his son a hug but Ichigo just showed him his fist. "You were turned down, not dumped so take that stupid look of yours and shove it" Isshin stated, now leaning against the wall. With a low voice, he informed Ichigo. "What you heard from Urahara, don't make it a problem. Rukia doesn't see any problem so you shouldn't either. Don't have a stupid look on your face or she will get worried." Ichigo nodded, he had nothing to say and walked away. He went upstairs and lay down on his bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling, until Rukia came into the room.

"I am going out for a while" she said, looking at Ichigo.

"It's already late, you can't go out" he answered in a cold way, not looking back at her.

Rukia left the room, leaving Ichigo to ponder for himself. Obviously, he was still angry that Rukia did not mention about the risk of her going through with this pregnancy. Not to mention, she blew off his proposal without a blink. But then again, it wouldn't benefit either of them if he continued acting this way. Angry at himself for acting cold towards Rukia, he went downstairs but Rukia was nowhere to be found.

Back at Urahara's place, Rukia was greeted by Tessai again. He informed Rukia that the guest was waiting inside but also warned her that he was not in a good mood. "Has he ever been in a good mood?" Rukia replied, forcing a laugh. She went inside, her heart beating faster than usual. This was not a visit she was looking forward to. The door slid open and there he was, sitting perfectly straight with no emotion showing on his face.

"Nii-sama" she uttered, bowing her head down. She took a seat in front of him, but not looking at his direction.

"I have been patient enough" he stated, coldly.

Rukia did not respond, she continued looking down at her hands. The air became tenser. How was she going to explain her actions?

"Get ready. We are going back to Soul Society and you will get rid of that!" he ordered, this time his voice sounded more forceful and it frightened Rukia. She didn't have the courage to speak against her noble brother. "You will not sacrifice your life for a half breed, stop thinking that there will be a happy ending!" Byakuya slammed his fist on the table, spilling his tea. Rukia had never seen her brother this mad before, which almost made her heartbeat stop. There he was, sitting in front of her, with cold eyes and no sympathy whatsoever for her unborn child. If he wanted, he could have hurt Rukia physically, making her lose the baby. But for some reason, he hasn't done anything harmful towards her. For now that is.

Unable to still speak, an arm pulled her up out of the blue. Byakuya now standing next to her, still grabbing her arm, forced her follow him. Outside, Urahara was waiting in the hallway. "Now now Kuchiki-san. No need to be so aggressive towards your sister. She is more capable of walking by herself." Byakuya stared at him with the most raging eyes Urahara has never seen before. He understood now how angry Byakuya was and stopping him would mean risking his own life.

Standing outside the house, Byakuya was ready to open the portal door to Soul Society when someone came running towards their direction. Rukia's name kept echoing. The closer the person came, the louder became the screams. "RUKIA! RUUUUUUUUUUUKIAAAA! RUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA!." Urahara gave out a sigh but was relieved.

Ichigo was now standing two feet away from Byakuya, facing each other. Both fuming with anger, none of them greeting each other.

"Let go of my future wife and my unborn child!" Ichigo said out loud.

"Scatter ZenbonSakura" Byakuya said in return, while holding his sword in front of his chest.

Ichigo's eyes widened. ZenbonSakura scattered up to sky and then in full speed, flew towards Ichigo. Too fast for Ichigo to react, he closed his eyes, with his arms crossed in front of his face. Waiting for a blow, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Byakuya's sword turning back to normal. He gazed down to see Rukia standing in front of him. Finally having the courage to speak, she begged her brother to stop the fight. The tears kept falling down from her eyes, asking her brother to show sympathy for his unborn nephew.

"Don't say such disgusting words, that thing has no relation to me whatsoever" her brother replied.

Byakuya pointed his sword at Ichigo. His eyes still showed no emotions. "That thing inside her was never wanted, yet she will give up her life for it. Not only will you lose her Ichigo, you will have to deal with the fact, that your child is one powerful being. It will attract attention from unwanted creatures, in the end, you too will die from constantly saving the child from harm."

"No matter what, I will not lose Rukia. No matter what, my son will not be harmed by anyone. I'm not taking the easy way out, I will meet any problem that comes our way and it will always be my victory. Because their love for me and my love for them, is what keeps my blood pumping." _I don't want to fight. _Ichigo then went down on his knees and bowed gracefully before Byakuya. Urahara and Rukia were lost for words, staring at Ichigo with a surprised look. Byakuya pulled back his sword, looking calmer now.

"Therefore, please give me Rukia's hand in marriage" Ichigo shouted out.


	12. Proposal

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Still on his knees, bowing down before Byakuya, Ichigo was content on getting his blessing for their marriage. Even though Rukia has not yet accepted his proposal, having Byakuya's approval would mean everything to her.

Ignoring Ichigo's request, Byakuya opened the door to Soul Society. Ichigo gazed up to see Byakuya walk towards the door. Looking as if he was defeated during a battle, Ichigo got angry at himself. He could not get the blessing from the person who is cherished by the woman he loves. _I have failed. _Just as Byakuya was about to enter Soul Society again, a scream was heard. Everyone turned their attention to Rukia, who was now lying on the ground, screaming her lungs out.

Urahara, Ichigo and Byakuya were now surrounding Rukia. While holder her hand, Ichigo was in a daze, he didn't know what to do. It shattered him watching Rukia go through such pain. Urahara ordered Ichigo to carry her inside. He was about to when Byakuya suddenly picked up his sister from the ground and carried her instead.

Inside, Urahara checked her condition. By the look of his face, Ichigo knew that this time, the pain was not going to go away. Urahara turned to face both of the guys, his face was now in serious mode. "The child does not want to stay inside her tummy anymore. I regret to say, that this child must be delivered today and not next month." Ichigo felt as if his face was just punched right now, everything was going too fast. _Deliver the baby now? NOW? There's one more month left! _"I can deliver the baby here but I think you should call your father, have him rush over here right this instant" Urahara continued. Like a paralyzed person, Ichigo heard what he said but his body could not move an inch away from Rukia. She had gotten worse, pain was constantly flowing through her body before she became unconscious. This made Ichigo panic even more, but before he could actually worry, Byakuya punched him out of nowhere.

"If your father is not here before she wakes up, I will SERIOUSLY kill you" he uttered as a reason for him to punch Ichigo.

More relaxed now, Ichigo left the room to make his call but his father was not picking up and nobody was answering the phone at home either. Running out of time, Ichigo had no choice but to run over to the clinic and get his father.

Inside, Tessai was preparing hot water and getting enough towels. Rukia woke up to find her brother watching over her. She showed him a smile as a gratitude for at least being here during the birth of her son. The pain had numb her body, her eyes were the only part of her body that was still responding to her feelings, which was now shedding tears down her cheeks. Byakuya took off his silky scarf and wiped away her tears. "You truly are as stubborn as your sister" he said, still wiping her tears away. Happy to hear his words, she fell unconscious again.

Ichigo finally arrived at the clinic and dragged his father away from there. Not fully aware what was going on, Isshin voluntary followed his son. Carrying his equipments, they ran back towards Urahara's place.

Out of breath, they entered the room where Rukia was lying. Isshin set up an IV for her and double checked her condition. Rukia opened her eyes again, only this time she saw Ichigo holding her hand, his eyes getting teary. "Looks like your son cannot wait any longer" she whispered, forcing a laugh. Ichigo kissed her forehead, holding her hand even harder now. "When he gets older, use this as an excuse if he won't listen to you" he replied, laughing as well. At that moment, Rukia got worse. Isshin told Ichigo to keep Rukia conscious and talkative during the whole delivery. As she screamed, Ichigo could only calm her down, talking to her about everything. How they first met, how he saved her several times and will continue doing so, how he fell in love with her, how happy he was when she came back with an extra family member and how the baby name drove him crazy. "HOW am I ever going to survive without you, promise me you won't go away?" he cried out. Rukia stroke his face and then wiped away his tears. "This might be because of the pain, but will you marry me?" she asked before screaming again. Her words blew Ichigo away, he didn't expect her proposal at all.

Then suddenly, something got their attention. Spiritual pressure started flowing out from Rukia, which made everyone quiver. "Listen Ichigo, when the baby comes out, do not lose focus on Rukia. Do you understand?" Isshin asked. Ichigo looked at his father, then nodded his head. "Get ready everyone, the child is now forcing his way out" Urahara informed. The closer the delivery came to, the more the spiritual pressure kept overflowing the room. When the baby finally came out, Urahara tok him and wrapped him in towel, before giving him to Byakuya. "Please do something about this pressure, try and calm the baby down" Urahara ordered him and pushed him out of the room.

Byakuya carried the baby to another room with a window. He sat down and stared at the baby. The pressure was still flowing out from the baby, which made Byakuya even more annoyed. He held the baby up and looked him in the eyes. "K A Z U Y A" he uttered. Surprisingly, the baby's spiritual pressure slowly dropped and soon it disappeared. "Can't believe you are a _peaceful one_, not with a father like that" he told the baby, with a smirk on his face. Byakuya looked out the window, he could see the full moon. He could barely sense Rukia's presence. The baby was now asleep when Byakuya said the words "you better be worth it".

In the other room, Ichigo could not stop crying. He had not cried this much since his mother died.

_Please. Please. PLEASE!_


	13. Hope

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

_Painfully, I watched over her. Devastated, I called out her name several times. Hopeful, I squeezed her hand tighter. Wishful, I cried out from the bottom of my heart. Her name was the only word I could utter from my mouth. Rukia._

_"Alone, I cannot live. With you, I can."_

Urahara and Isshin were silently watching over the couple. Though the chances were slim, they still hoped. While Ichigo was sitting next to her, they cleaned up the blood and gave them their privacy. The door slowly closed.

In the other room, Byakuya was still holding the baby. Later on, he was accompanied by Urahara and Isshin. Now sitting around the table, the men were waiting. Byakuya handed over the baby to his grandfather. The minute Isshin held him, the baby started crying. He panicked and stared at Byakuya, who only glanced at him for a second then continued to ignore him. Isshin called out to him, with crying puppy eyes. "Kazuya" was Byakuya's only reply, before drinking down his tea. The grandfather loved the name and cradled the baby, singing the name Kazuya. Kazuya suddenly stopped crying. "You are truly a peaceful one," Isshin whispered and then kissed him on the cheek.

_Will you leave me? Will you abandon us? Will you not hold our son? Will you not see our son grow up? Will you not scold our son for being rude?_

Ichigo held her hand, crying. Tears would not stop, it could not stop. All the tears he saved up during the years, just kept falling down his cheeks. He sobbed while crying out her name constantly. It was just too much for him, unbearable to deal with this kind of pain. His son was born today and yet he was about to lose his other soul. The soul that would kick him in the face if he was rude, the soul that was not afraid of getting hurt, the soul that would sometimes be thickheaded and make selfish decisions but most of all, THE soul that captured his own.

_Do you know the pain you would cause if you went away? Do you know how much loneliness you would cause our son? This was supposedly our happiest day in our lives and yet you lay here before me, not responding at all. I won't forgive you, if you leave us._

Restless, Isshin could not stand the waiting. They waited for Ichigo to enter the room, either with a smile on his face or with saddened eyes. The time went by too slow, Urahara kept looking at the clock. All of a sudden, Isshin handed over Kazuya back to Byakuya. "I'm going for a smoke," he said as he stood up and left the room. "I'll accompany you," Urahara replied and left as well, leaving Byakuya and Kazuya alone.

Outside, the men were sitting on the porch. The moon was shining over Karakura town. Isshin lit his smoke, he was not in the mood for one but the waiting was killing him. "Ichigo is a strong boy but he might not be able to handle this" he said, while inhaling the smoke. Urahara smiled. "Don't underestimate your own son, Kurosaki-san. He has no choice but to be strong, now that he has a son," he replied. Isshin looked back at him, showing a smirk. "You're right. He is a Kurosaki after all," he laughed. The two silently stared at the moon, waiting. Inside, Byakuya was looking at the same moon, while holding the sleeping Kazuya.

In the other room, Ichigo finally let go of Rukia's hand.

_Alone, I was afraid to face darkness._

_Alone, I was afraid of the suffering._

_Alone, I was afraid, afraid of walking down the road by myself._

_Alone, I was afraid of tomorrow._

Kazuya made a sound. Byakuya looked down at the child, who was still sleeping quietly. A drop of water landed on the baby's cheek.

"I guess you were worth it after all," he said before staring back at the moon again.

_Together, we will face darkness._

_Together, we will endure the suffering._

_Together, we walk hand in hand down the road._

_Together, we welcome tomorrow._

The door opened…..


	14. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

The door opened…

"SWOOSH!" the sound of Ichigo flying across the room was heard. Byakuya, with Kazuya in his arms, stared at the couple bewildered. He looked at Rukia, who was now sitting upwards. Though she was still weak, she still had enough strength to kick Ichigo's behind. Seeing the situation, Byakuya ignored the lovers quarrel and just closed the door. "Blame your mother for picking him as your father" he frowned as he walked down the hallway.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked, standing back up after getting kicked.

"Like a nuclear bomb was dropped and I'm suffering from the explosion" she replied as she straightened her sitting position.

Ichigo sat next to Rukia, he took her hand and gently kissed it. Her face was not pale anymore, her hand was warm again and she was still the same girl he fell in love with. "You made me worry there for a bit" he said, not looking at her. Rukia stroked his hair, feeling guilty that she made him worry too much. Though she was unconscious, she could hear Ichigo talking to her. The grip he had on her hand, told her how frightened he was. It broke her heart when she heard him crying and calling out her name.

"I saw a light when an idiot kept calling out my name all the time, so I followed that voice instead," she explained to him, while crossing her arms.

"I-d-i-o" before Ichigo could finish, Rukia pushed her body closer to him and gave him a sweet kiss. In return, he kissed her back passionately.

Running footsteps were heard along the hallway, the door opened forcefully. Crying, Isshin ran towards her and gave her a warm hug. He checked her condition to make sure she was doing fine. Ichigo lifted his left foot to kick his father on the face. "She is fine, don't worry" he shouted, a vein popping out from his forehead. Urahara standing next to the door, just stood there laughing.

Byakuya entered the room with little Kazuya. Rukia gazed over to her sleeping son, being cradled by her brother. He walked over to her and handed Kazuya over to his mother. Rukia felt as if her world just fell into place, finally being able to hold her son. She looked at him up close. He had his father's orange hair, his mother's deep purple eyes, her cute nose and his father's ears and mouth. "With a mouth like that, you will be causing trouble in our neighbourhood" she whispered, while laughing to herself.

"Kazuya" her brother uttered as he walked towards the door. Before he could walk out the door, Ichigo stopped him.

"You named our son?" he asked with teary eyes.

"So, you are Kazuya. I am your mother, Rukia" she introduced herself while shaking his tiny hand.

"That is not the point Rukia! THE devil named our son!" Ichigo shouted out, while pointing at Byakuya and sobbing.

"And that idiot over there, is your father Ichigo" Rukia continued. "That cool guy over there, pointing at her brother, is your uncle Byakuya" she added, showing a smile.

Urahara interrupted the family reunion. "I think we should let the mother rest a bit more" he said and insisted that everyone should leave the room. Ichigo took his son, holding him for the first time. He kissed Rukia on the forehead before leaving the room with their son. Now alone, Urahara walked over to Rukia and sat down next to her. "So, how are you really feeling?" he asked. Rukia's eyes widened, thinking nobody noticed her acting. She lay down again, looking at the ceiling, her arm covering her eyes.

"Bad" she answered, her body started to shiver.

"I'm not the only one who noticed it, your brother probably knows the state you are in" Urahara explained. "Your body is not healing fast enough, we should consider other options" he continued. Rukia did not reply. "Get some rest, we'll discuss this tomorrow" he said before leaving the room.

"Other options huh?" Rukia uttered before closing her eyes.

In the other room, Ichigo was cuddling his son when Urahara came up, asking him to join him outside for a while. Feeling that something was wrong, Ichigo handed his son over to his overly excited grandfather. Byakuya, sitting close to the window, stared at the hyper grandfather and sleepy grandson. While staring at the baby, he felt uneasy. He then turned to look outside the window. Ichigo and Urahara were in sight. Byakuya could see Ichigo's face, showing happiness one second then sadness. Urahara put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Ichigo stood up and came back inside.

Isshin, still holding Kazuya, was startled by Ichigo. He took Kazuya and left the room, leaving Isshin bewildered. He noticed his son's change, he was not as happy as he was earlier when Rukia finally woke up.

Lying down next to Rukia, Ichigo put Kazuya in between. Rukia opened her eyes and was surprised to find both of them next to her. She smiled and put her hand over Ichigo's. He smiled back at her, showing a brave face. Nothing needed to be said, all was written in the way they looked at each other. Rukia kissed Kazuya's cheek and snuggled up to him, before going back to sleep. While looking at her, a tear fell down on Ichigo's face.

The next morning, Rukia woke up only to find Kazuya sleeping next to her. Ichigo was gone….

_Believe me when I say I love you._

_Believe me when I say I want to be with you for all eternity._

_Believe me when I say I will do anything to protect you._

_Believe…. Believe in me._

It was a long night for all of them. Tomorrow was here and yet, it seemed as if tomorrow was still far away in the distance.


	15. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

Rukia looked around the room, Ichigo was not there. Kazuya woke up from his sleep, crying. She picked up her son and cradled him. Though her body still ached, all of the pain seemed to disappear when she held Kazuya.

"You are my miracle" she uttered, playing with his little hands.

She lay down again, with the baby beside her. Rukia took Kazuya's hand while looking at him. She had no strength left after cradling him, which made her anxious. She was mad at herself for not being able to hold her son long enough, she blamed her fragile body for not healing properly, she was angry at Ichigo for leaving without a word, she was frustrated being inside this room and not outside where she could breathe fresh air. Everything just made her more emotional, as tears fell down her cheeks. As she rested her other arm on her forehead, Kazuya made a noise with his mouth. Rukia stared at him, thinking he was probably hungry.

A knock at the door startled Rukia. Urahara entered the room, holding a bottle of milk. He sat down next to Kazuya.

"It's best if you don't breastfeed him for now," he said while picking up Kazuya.

"Any reason for that?" she answered before lifting up her aching body.

Urahara stared at her, not knowing if she was just playing stupid or did she really not know what her condition was right now. Rukia looked back at him, annoyed. "I refuse to be treated as a handicapped person just because my body is weak" she stated, crossing her arms. "I'm perfectly capable in feeding my own son, don't underestimate me" she sounded angrily. Listening to her words, Urahara handed Kazuya over to Rukia. He pointed the bottle of milk at her, wanting her to take it for now. "If Ichigo came back and saw you unconscious again, he will only be more troubled. You don't want that, do you?" Urahara asked, though it sounded more of an order than a request. Rukia understanding his point of view, reluctantly took the bottle and fed it to Kazuya.

"Just don't look at me as a weak person" she uttered as Urahara was on his way out.

"That has never crossed my mind" he replied before closing the door.

The day went by quickly, night had fallen already and Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Not knowing where he had gone to, made Rukia worry. The others just avoided her questions whenever she asked and this pissed her off. Angrily, she practically dragged her body over to another room where the others were sitting. She slammed the door open, only to find them looking at her with a surprised face.

"Oh come on! You didn't think I would just sit patiently while you guys avoid my questions?" she shouted out, pointing at them. Byakuya, playing with his nephew, just completely ignored her. Tessai had his arms crossed, waiting for Urahara to make a move. Playing chess with Tessai, Urahara was in his own thoughts. Rukia frowned; she couldn't believe they were still ignoring her. She went back to her room, with thoughts of where Ichigo might be. All the worrying had made her physically and mentally tired, she lay down and closed her eyes immediately.

" Rukia" someone kept whispering in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Ichigo kneeling beside her. He greeted her with a smile before taking her hand, kissing it. Rukia didn't know why, but a tear fell down her cheek. She was happy to see his stupid face again. Not knowing here he had gone off to, made her heart worried. Ichigo wiped away the tear, telling her that he was here now and apologized for running off.

"I had to meet someone" he explained, before turning his eyes towards the door.

A person entered the room. Rukia looked up with widened eyes. The last person she thought she would meet under these circumstances; Orihime. Rukia sat up, with the help from Ichigo, before he left the room to give them some privacy. Orihime sat down next to Rukia, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Kuchiki-san" she uttered, looking down and not directly at Rukia. "I was not sure if I was welcomed or not but Ichigo forced me. He told me of your condition and begged me to come heal you. Ichigo has certainly changed since you came back, not in a bad way that is" she continued, sounding nervous. "I guess for you, he would throw away his pride like that. I was surprised when he knelt before me, bowing down his head. Seeing him in that position made me realize, that I could never and will never be able to replace you," she stopped and tears were now coming out from her eyes. Rukia took her hand, looking at her. "I don't blame you for hating me and I really appreciate you coming here" she answered calmly.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was busy snuggling his son. Byakuya stared at him, with a feeling of disbelief. This of course, made Ichigo annoyed.

"I will forgive you for naming my first child" he said, a vein popping out from his forehead.

Byakuya just turned his head away as his reply to his idiotic words.

After two hours, Orihime came out. With unsettling feeling, she faced Ichigo with a smile. She explained that the healing went well and that Rukia would recuperate in no time. When she said those words, Byakuya glanced at her, which made her nervous. As Urahara offered Orihime some tea, Ichigo went back to accompany Rukia.

As the door slid open, Ichigo found Rukia getting dressed. The view of her topless back made him flutter and a little bit embarrassed. He covered Kazuya's eyes, not wanting him to watch his naked mother. Rukia turned her head, slightly facing them.

"Bakamono! The child cannot see clearly yet" she frowned before slipping into her top.

"I'm just taking precaution" Ichigo replied, blushing even more.

Rukia walked up to them and kissed Kazuya's cheek. She looked up at Ichigo, wondering if he was thinking of something ecchi now. Before she could come up with her own conclusion, Ichigo put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Let's go home" he said before giving her a passionate kiss.

**IchiRuki fans: I have created a forum for us fans to gather. **h t t p : / / s 1 5 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m / I c h i g o _ R u k i a _ F o r u m / i n d e x . p h p


	16. Try Again

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BLEACH anime or BLEACH manga. This is just a fanfic!

**ICHIRUKI FORUM NOW OPEN: **h t t p : / / s 1 5 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m / I c h i g o _ R u k i a _ F o r u m / i n d e x . p h p

Ichigo shrugged, kept turning from one side to another. He opened his eyes and looked around. He completely forgot that they moved into his father's bedroom instead, as it was much bigger than Ichigo's and it was spacious enough for all the baby equipments. Sadly, there was no sleep at all, as Kazuya kept crying now and then through the night. Rukia kicked Ichigo out of the bed every time, moaning something like "I'll kill you if you don't take care of the baby." But it was quiet now, which made Ichigo wonder. He got out of bed and walked towards the crib. Kazuya was not there, neither was Rukia.

In the living room, everyone was cuddling Kazuya when Ichigo entered the room. He was greeted with good morning and he went over to Rukia to give her a kiss. She looked well rested than him, of course that was because Ichigo was the one who looked after Kazuya all night. Wanting to hold his son, Ichigo asked Isshin to hand him over.

"Let me hold my grandson," Isshin said, with a slight of evilness shooting out from his eyes.

Ichigo just frowned, he had no energy in fighting the old man this early in the morning. "You'll be late, go eat your breakfast before leaving" Rukia ordered him, pushing him towards the kitchen.

After putting on his shoes, Ichigo looked up to see Rukia and Kazuya standing in the doorway. He still couldn't imagine the sight in front him, his girlfriend holding their son, seeing him off to work. Ichigo bent down to give Rukia a sweet kiss on the lips. He put his forehead against Kazuya's. "Take care of your mother" he said and kissed his tiny little nose. They waved goodbye as he walked out the door. The minute Ichigo was gone, Rukia rushed back to the living room. "Do you think he knows?" she blurted out, being nervous.

"He's stupid, how would he know" Karin replied, while changing tv channels.

"Yeah, don't worry" Yuzu uttered while playing with Kazuya's hands.

"I guess you don't need me here, so I'm off to work" Isshin mumbled before leaving the room.

After school, Ichigo was heading home when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked through the window. Looking at it up close, put a smile on his face. After thinking about it more thorough, he went inside the store. When coming out from the store, Ichigo was happy and couldn't help smiling all the way home.

At Kurosaki house, everyone kept running back and forth. Yuzu was busy in the kitchen, preparing all kinds of foods, while Karin was helping out Rukia decorate and set the table. Kazuya was taking a nap, not noticing his surroundings at all. "He will be home soon" Rukia said, trying not to get nervous but obviously failed. "Go get change Rukia, your dress is in bedroom" Yuzu shouted out from the kitchen. Looking at her watch, Rukia ran to the bedroom to get change.

"He's here!" Yuzu shouted out to Rukia. Her eyes glittered when she watch Rukia come down the stairs. A bit embarrassed, she asked "do I look ok?" Yuzu nodded her head, smiling. Everybody waited in the living room patiently. The sound of the door opening was heard. Footsteps walking along the hallway made Rukia tremble. Then Ichigo entered the room. He was surprised to see everyone gathered and how much food was prepared. Glancing at each person, he stopped when he reached Rukia. There she was, in a lovely dress and wearing makeup. _How more beautiful can she be?_ She slowly walked up to Ichigo and then looked him in the eyes. Ichigo stood there, quietly.

"I wanted to ask you something" Rukia nervously spoke out while blushing.

"I kind of said no last time you asked me and when I asked you, I might have looked delusional at that point, but you did not answer me." she continued, breathing heavily.

Just as Rukia was about to ask the question, Ichigo interfered. "At least we should keep something traditional" he said before kneeling down. He took something out from his pocket. It was a small squared box. The others were surprised, except Isshin, he was way too busy cuddling Kazuya to death.

"You declined last time I proposed, which I have fully come to understand why. But I have thought this through and I now know what marriage means. You are my family. Kazuya is my family. We three are one family. I'll do my best to protect you both, be a good father and husband. Rukia, will you marry this bakamono?" Ichigo asked and then opened the box. Rukia was in tears when she saw the ring.

"Yes, bakamono!" she replied while sobbing. Ichigo stood up and took out the ring. He carefully put it on her ring finger and gave her a passionate kiss. Isshin frowned upon what he was seeing right now, covering Kazuya's eyes. "Get a room" he shouted at the couple. "Last time we had a room, the result was him!" Ichigo replied, pointing at his son, laughing. Insulted, Rukia punched Ichigo in the face. "I'm so hungry now, let's go eat Yuzu's amazing dinner" she stated, leaving Ichigo behind.

"You are stupid, therefore you say stupid things" Karin sighed, looking at her punched out brother.

From an upside down view, Ichigo was happy seeing what was in front of him now. His two little sisters smiling, his son being held by his grandfather and his future wife, wearing the ring he had bought her.

"My family…" he mumbled to himself.

_Any joy is any kind of happiness._

_There was a u-turn but I found myself taking the long way._

_Not in a million years, I would've thought that the road would lead me here._

_Believing and fighting for it, was worth the pain and suffering._


End file.
